


A small grumpy child

by Mellaithwen



Series: Artwork [25]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Grogu | Baby Yoda Needs a Hug, Illustration, Portrait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellaithwen/pseuds/Mellaithwen
Summary: "Species age differently, perhaps it could live many centuries."-- The Mandalorian, Chapter 1; The MandalorianPortrait of the Child in watercolours.
Series: Artwork [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080536
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	A small grumpy child

**A small grumpy child**

** **


End file.
